


Come Home to Me suggestions

by Stevey57



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevey57/pseuds/Stevey57





	Come Home to Me suggestions

What kind of smut would you All like to see in the next chapter? Also give me some ideas to use coming up in the next few chapters


End file.
